Steven's 18th Birthday
by FanFictionistas
Summary: It's just a few days after Steven's birthday and he's been thinking of Connie in a very sexual way. He's caught doing something alone, and it turns into something great.


**Steven's 18th Birthday**

Steven was older, and a whole lot more mature. It was only a few days after his 18th birthday. He had his own bedroom, like his own little place. Connie was definitely more mature, and Steven noticed it. He sat in his room thinking of her, wishing she was there. Wishing she knew how he felt. He thought of Connie's big round boobs and began to pull down his pants. He grabbed lotion and sat down.

One time he had seen down her shirt, and she had not been wearing a bra. He started masturbating, biting his lip as he realized just how much he wanted to be inside her. He began to get into it, blocking out everything around him. He even blocked out the sound of the door opening as Connie walked in.  
"Happy birth-" Connie stopped as she noticed his thick penis out in the open. Steven jumped back into reality, now realizing Connie was standing only a few feet away.  
"Oh my god, Connie it's not what it-" He began to explain, but she rushed over and shushed him. He sat in confusion as his already erect penis got harder and bigger. Connie held his face and kissed him. They finally felt as one, without fusion. Connie began to move her hand down Steven's stomach, as he had already forgotten about the fact that his pants were pushed down. She reached his penis and began to move up and down. Steven watched in amazement, and slowly began taking off her shirt.  
"But Steven, this is for your pleasure. You need to be happy for your birthday," Connie said. She was acting as like did when she was younger, like he was more important.  
"Connie, seeing your beautiful body will make me happy. I want to do it with you!" By now he had already stripped off her shirt and was beginning to pull off her underwear and pants. By now she was completely naked, and so was he. He noticed Connie's hairless vagina was completely wet. He knew what to do almost immediately.

Steven picked her up and sat her on his lap, right in front of his erect cock. He began to finger her as she bit her lip to contain moans.

"Connie, you don't have to hide them," he said as Connie looked at him in astonishment. After a few short seconds she began moaning. He turned her neck and kissed her, right before picking her up and spreading her cheeks. She watched, her eyes wide open, as he began to slowly place her on his huge, hard cock. She moaned as he began to move her up and down on his dick. Connie began to realize just how much better this felt than a dildo. He wrapped his arms around her and began to play with her tits. "You're so fucking beautiful," he groaned as he moved her up and down, getting faster by the second. "Connie," he whispered as he started fucking her even faster.  
"Steven," she said, right before he came inside her. She moaned loudly, but remembered they couldn't be too loud because of the gems upstairs. Steven wiped the sweat off his forehead and placed Connie on the bed. He kissed her, and hugged on her. He backed up.  
"Connie, can I?" He asked, putting his penis right in front of her vagina. She bit her lip and nodded.  
"Please do," she moaned. He slowly slid his massive erect penis into her tight vagina. Tears welled in her eyes as she moaned loudly. "Fuck!" She groaned. His penis moved in and out quickly, pleasuring her the way she'd wanted it too for so many years. "Steven!" She moaned, sweat trickling down her stomach.  
"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, not knowing what she meant with this being his first time.  
"No! Faster!" She moaned, opening her eyes and smiling. He began to move his cock faster inside her, but as she began to orgasm he slowed down. They both laughed in the excitement. They heard the door creak open, and quickly slid to the other side of the bed out of sight.  
"Steven? Are you alright?" It was pearl. His penis began to soften at the sound of her voice. He heard the footsteps turn around and the door close. They both stood up and giggled silently.


End file.
